User talk:IJosh64
Welcome Hi, welcome to MarioMario54321 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lilyncookies page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) We won't get mad at you, i won't, mainly because i respect you, and you outrank everyone on this wiki. (I'm new at the tilde thing -_- ) Wildluigi77777 18:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) You wanted to speak to me about the celebration? OiramOiram12345 21:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for making this wikia for me! I once thought of doing this myself (even though I never did it), but now it's here thanks to you! :) Okay, We Have 150 Pages! Sorry I Didn't Come Sooner, I've Been Busy. So Should I Send You My Color Code Or Something? DragonBallZKai5 14:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) First of all, I said I'd put your ROM levl in the movie. That only has to change textures. I can hack FULL LEVELS now, so thank god for MarioGame2222. Tell me when you've downloaded my ROM! -Schm2000 For you're movie, I can send at least some areas. -Schm2000 K I can give you the rom to hack soon .... Is it Possible to get me Admin, If so, I can Help and save Wikia and stuff.... So that way i can block the trolls and stuff! So is there any admin that gives me admin as well? YTRstarman3 (talk) 17:05, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Please Camjosh, don't tell MM that I'm a troll. I'm sorry if I was acting immature and bad, and I'll try to be a better user.RealMarioFan22 (talk) 05:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) yea you can put clawdeender in it. -Schm2000 Can I be an admin? I'll help protect the wiki.SuperWario9000 (talk) 21:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC)Superwario9000 Block that dumbass SuperWario9000 (talk) 21:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC)SuperWario9000 Hello. I'm the REAL MarioGame2222 from YouTube. Please don't block me. The guy who made all the stupid edits wasn't me. MarioGame2 (talk) 17:46, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi!Remember the wikia contributor who edited the talk:YouTube rangers page?well,I got my account now!Umario (talk) 10:56, January 24, 2013 (UTC) how dare u protected superemiga page Hello. I can add a chat to this if you want me to! :3 Yours faithfully AndrewJr2011 (talk) 22:47, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, IJosh64! I can make this wiki able to have a chat! Just go here --> http://mm54321.wikia.com/wiki/Chatroom YEAH PEOPLE I HAVE DONE MEH REASEARCH! Why did my page get deleted? I got this messege on my new page on wiki 20:19, March 9, 2013 IJosh64 (Talk | contribs) deleted page Mariomario753 (Marked for deletion: content was: "MarioMario753 is a blooper maker who makes videos with him mario and luigi and friends. He was inspired by mariomario54321 to make videos and is (at 3/9/13) near 900 subscribers. heres the link: http://mm54321.wikia.com/wiki/Mariomario753 it was a present to my friend and I'm wondering why did you delete it. Thats ok I guess but can you send me a wiki article of mine without what ever broke the rules it is a present for my friend that is nice and would do anything for me. Do you wanna become a memeber of the kiddy stoppers? DD54321 14:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Edited your profile to how it originally looked. DD54321 03:02, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey IJosh! So I was wondering, there's a page I kind of want to make, but I'm not sure if it has anything to do with MM54321. It's ZtarLuigi8070, which is StarLuigi9080's clone. He has a bit to do with MM because he created Shadow versions of StarLuigi and a guy called IPlayALotOfMario101, but more importantly, MarioGame2222, Starman3, and LuigiFan54321, and those Shadows try to kill us and blar de blar, you get the point. So by having to do with MG2222, SM3, & LF54321, doesn't he kind of have to do with MM? -LL573 (talk) 11:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) IJOSHIJOSHIJOSH!!!!!! I found how to change your username! So if you want your account to be called IJosh64, here's how (sorry if it's a little unclear): *Check that the username you are requesting does not yet exist. This may be done via the search function at Special:Listusers; if the name appears in the list, even if the link is red, the name is taken. Be sure to capitalize the first letter of the username, as the software does not permit usernames that begin with a lowercase letter. Do not create an account under the new name. *To file a request, please edit this page and put the following template at the bottom: *Make sure to include your present and requested username and the reason you wish your name to be changed, following this format *Be sure you have logged in under your present username. Verify that you have spelled both names correctly. Save the page. *If your request is for usurpation, submit your request to Wikiquote:Changing username/Usurpation and follow the instruction on that page. *In case of usurpation of an impostor or for SUL, indicate that you are requesting for usurpation here on English Wikiquote on your user page at your home wiki and include the link to that page in your request. *Check back periodically to see whether a bureaucrat has fulfilled your request or whether additional information is required. Do not be surprised if you suddenly cannot log in to your old account; this merely indicates that your request has been fulfilled. I hope this helped! -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 15:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Good news iJosh! I just got a new acount! WikiSchm2000 (talk) 17:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) IJosh. Why did you block AndrewJr2011? He's not a troll. He's a member of KS. He says he did nothing. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 11:44, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh never mind. It says he isn't banned. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 11:53, April 8, 2013 (UTC) IJosh! AndrewJr has been uploading a lot of hate vids about you since you blocked him! But I talked to him today, and it turns out that you haven't blocked him, but rather, his IP address! Meaning he can't even log into the wiki! I'm pretty sure you mistook him for a troll. Go to you contributions list, and check "users". If you remember his IP address, please unblock him--Umario (talk) 16:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Camjosh, read my latest blog, and block this, this and this vandal right now.--Umario (talk) 11:56, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Even though vandalism is bad, don't you think that blocking a person for a whole year for making only 1 bad edit is a little too much? If I was you, I would block him for a few days or a week. And probably he is not Kiddy or FunnyGuy64. - Cosmopolis280 Maybe you admins are a bit too paranoid and scared and think that every vandal/troll on here is either Kiddy or FunnyGuy64. ( no offense) Besides, Kiddy and FunnyGuy NEVER use Anonymous unregistered accounts to vandalize here. -Cosmopolis280 Excuse me i'm planning on making a pointless page made by funnyguy64 into an actual useful article can u tell me how to redirect to same article with new name Tom4Guy123Tom4Guy123 (talk) 05:17, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Why did you block my Yveltal account? Why are there so many pages that have nothing to do with MarioMario54321? Hi im Fireknight i asked if you could help me on my wiki FKMURMBPM1088 FKMURMBPM1088 (talk) 19:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Don't act like a noob or he'll ban you forever! Camjosh, JTBA'S pictures were real. I was there, in YTR, to see them. DD54321 (talk) 02:45, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Camjosh I want you to help the other admins protect every page so that ONLY admins can edit them and cascade protect them. -Rocky28447 (Bobb11881) ROCKY THANKS! Can you drop by every now and then on the the wiki, too? DD54321 (talk) 05:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Are you Ijosh? Where the wiki logo came from That logo wasn't me. It was likely either MSS or Schm. KirbyRider (talk) 20:51, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I didn't make the logo. WikiSchm2000 (talk) 02:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC) iJosh, I saw what you wrote on Awesomeness042's talk page, and I think you should approach newcomers with peace and welcome them, instead of approaching them with "don't do this" and "don't do that". No offense, but it might spoil people's impression of the wiki.--Umario (talk) 15:29, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, IJosssh! ^w^ Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 10:02, October 19, 2013 (UTC) (Excussse me for forgetting to sssign it earlier. It'sss been ssso long...) Dude why did you change my article I worked for emiga and is a friend of his now Don't get me wrong I don't hate MM54321 I just hate *cough* Some people in YTR and friends. Musthasto and him are friends now. Block Evasion of YTRStarman3 Well, MarioMario54321 will keep unblocking him (when possible), Can you start a discussion of Starman3, as SM3 intentionally blocked me on purpose for no reason. AMIAquaMassageHP (talk) 01:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, i forgot, can you protect the templates with edit:Autoconfirmed and move:sysop please? [[user:YTRStarman3 is Evading block again. Can you do something about it? and use as the reason? AMIAquaMassageHP (talk) 01:32, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Anyways Josh. It wasn't the "trolls" who made the YTR temporarily disband. I'll explain on Youtube. ~LegendOfPower D. But I didn't even go on YTRmachinimas2. I don't know anyone who did. If anything I just want it closed since it has my number on it. Anyways I'm not pissed at you anymore, I just wanted you to understand that it wasn't the "trolls" who made YTR collapse. ~Infernus Draykon (Jbro109) Por Favor, Please reblock YTRStarman3 and use as the reason AMIAquaMassageHP (talk) 13:32, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Can you please remove protection from YTRstarman3's talk page Sorry mate. Dear Ijosh, Sorry for vandalizing SM3's page I let my anger out of my hatred of starman3 (I hate him for the 2nd time now), Again sorry I hope you don't think I'm a troll. I like eggs. (talk) 03:54, February 8, 2014 (UTC)bigballs66I like eggs. (talk) 03:54, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Also Josh, could you unblock Spazattack on this wiki? You gotta understand he had NOTHING to do with YTR falling that month. ANd you gotta understand he's NOT Ware Jr. He wouldn't steal other people's money. And you gotta understand that he didn't start the fights on Youtube. It was Starman3's fan's interpretations of the truth that started it. But you, I understand u dont like starman, but you falsely accuse people and overgeneralize by calling the ENTIRE truth side trolls. LegendOfPower (talk) 18:25, March 1, 2014 (UTC)Jbro109 Well, just about everyone's going rogue. Claude has lost his mind. Who's next? MM54321? KirbyRider? Rocky? ....Me? WikiSchm2000 (talk) 22:49, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Hopefully I don't go rogue. I shall remain neutral. KirbyRider (talk) 20:17, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Why are they going rogue? -SonicFan13 I know what needs to be done now. Block Starman3 from this wikia FOREVER! Look on Pinkolol's recent uploads and watch "Starman3's Reaction to Me Helping him in a Nutshell." Here's what happened. Pink tried helping SM3 with his vids, but he lied to his mom about Pink, saying she was a bully, so his mom told him to never talk to Pink again and now SM3's family thinks Pink is a horrible person. ANd also the "trolls" arn't even doing anything bad right now. LegendOfPower (talk) 02:52, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Lemme clear some shit up. First off, JTC is not a troll. I can see that he is very aggressive, but he is not a troll. He is not in the criteria for being a troll, and is not a troll. Trolls care only, and ONLY for reactions, and JTC isn't doing this shit for reactions, he's doing this to get a point across, which I admit is in an aggressive way. Second off, StarmanTweee is a legitimate troll, and putting JTC into his category is wayy too exaggerated. JTC's videos show the truth and only the truth, and yes, again, I admit he's aggressive, but if you actually know him as a person, he could be a cool guy. Yes I know he has bad habits, such as overusage of cursing, insulting, and shit like that, but when he's not mad, he's a good guy. SMTweee doesn't give a fuck about how people feel though. His "Ware Bears says" videos are only meant to harass the person in the video, rather than back it up with facts. At least when JTC harasses or attacks people, he backs it up. Second, about this whole "war" bullshit, this whole "war" is a lie. It's overexaggerated, and JTC didn't even WANT a war, and he didn't start it. SM3's fans and the audience of the truth video were the reason for this so called "war," all JTC did was just put that vid up so people are aware of Sm3's actions and that he is not who they all think he is, but the fans and the audience made it a big deal and decided to attack any SM3 hater. Also JTC stopped attacking most of SM3's friends. He doesn't attack Enzo (Prinplup14), he doesn't attack MM, he doesn't attack 2H or CD, he only attacks the ones who are immature about him hating Sm3. Those ppl i listed, are ones who are mature about people hating Sm3, and they just don't care that SM3 has haters. The ones who JTC attacks are the ones who rage at him in all caps (Ex: Noob: FUK U JTC!!! NON OF THAT SM3 STUFF IS TRUE, ITS ALL FAKE HE TOLD ME SO FUK U), or (Ex: Starman3 haters must go to hell, they are the worst!), etc. Most of the SM3 haters don't attack the YTR, they only attack the fannoobs that give em shit for their opinion and the noobs who rage at them. I can see why Bluey and JTC hate Sinbad. Sinbad tried to defend SM3, but also made threats to Bluey, JTC, and the other SM3 haters, which gave them a reason to hate him. Plus, right now, if ppl are turning against Starman3, it's NOT because of us, it's because they've seen SM3's actions firsthand and they don't wanna have anything to do with his abuse. Also SM3 won't ever change. As one of the former YTRs said (Not saying who, but he is not immature at all) that SM3 is a sociopath. Sociopaths have no conscience and appear to be good people, but they really arn't. I'll elaborate more on the sociopath part (Like I said, another ex YTR made that claim not me) and I hope you understand I am not angry, all i'm doing is clearing some stuff up. Now have a nice day and bai LegendOfPower (talk) 18:50, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, sorta listen to LOP. User:SonicFan13 (talk) Anyways, I did not mean Starman3 killing himself. I just want him to be a better person. Now I can see some people acting like sick human beings (SmTweee, and Anokeen). Sm3 killing himself can mean it's his own fault. He never apologized, he did not stop causing trouble, even though some people went to far by "trolling" him. I wish he can change now, to be honest, so anyone else, cannot make him suicide, literally. I wish he can listen to us, realize all his mistakes, make a sorry video, and completely changes, so anyone would not make him, go to the point of suicide *Sighs*. Anyways, I can completely understand why you say these stuff, and feel sorry for you. Anyways, wanna be friends? -SonicFan If he decides to commit suicide, no one should give a shit, cause it's his problem. And since he's fucked up too many times, he should quit, nothing more or less than that. He just has to quit, and since he refuses to quit for his own good, this is why people hate him and this is why things happen to him.LegendOfPower (talk) 15:36, July 14, 2014 (UTC) @Above I know, that he should quit, or at least realizes his mistakes. But he does not deserve death. That would be so much harsh. I wish he can listen, and stop causing so much trouble. -SonicFan13 Well, I think it matters, you said it yourself, we're responsible. And I really don't want him to, it's way too much. And I can understand, and it's our promblem and not just his fault. I just feel like it's wrong, and I have morals to listen to and they tell me we are responable and can't let that happen, no matter what he did. IJosh64 (talk) 19:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I thought I was part of Shroomwood.--FoggyGlasses55 (talk) 05:15, July 26, 2014 (UTC)MarioFan7070 You know what is funny... In the word Shroomwood, in Korean "wood" sometimes symbolizes growth and starting new, hehe.--FoggyGlasses55 (talk) 20:37, July 26, 2014 (UTC)FoggyGlasses55 http://prntscr.com/4282ft This is my color code.--FoggyGlasses55 (talk) 03:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC)FoggyGlasses55 Hey, um, I know I'm being very nit-picky here and am probably bothering you with this really small thing, but for The Kiddy Stoppers: The Movie, Dylan said I'd be cameoing. >.< The Zog. (talk) 21:41, August 19, 2014 (UTC) And one more thing, how do I become an admin? The Zog. (talk) 22:17, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Shroomwood question If the Power Robot finfic isn't released, and we're all allowed to edit it, how are any other members besides yourself going to help write it? The Zog. (talk) 19:00, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Deletion of page So I came across a page called Umario is gay that admins strangely ignored, so I put on it, but because I'm not admin I can't actually delete it. Think you can take care of it (unless someone already caught it by the time you read this)? The Zog. (talk) 19:46, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Same problem Yeah, here we go again. Page called Gay Crystal, redirected to Rainbow Crystal (really?). Again, because I'm not admin the best I could do is mark it for deletion. The Zog. (talk) 15:35, August 30, 2014 (UTC) TWICE IN A DAY OK this time admins willingly ignored this one: Shit XXX, which was a redirect to Starragus X. -_- and again, I put delete on it and I'm not admin so yadda yadda yadda, please delete this one. The Zog. (talk) 15:53, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Three times! Dude I'm sorry to keep messaging you about this but again, I'm not an admin and you're the only one that responds to my reports in a timely manner. Well, here it is, ROUGH DICK The Zog. (talk) 16:03, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Four You know the drill. MM sucks! The Zog. (talk) 16:14, August 30, 2014 (UTC) 5 Well, it's kiddythe dragon so.....no rush? Kiddy-the-ShitEater The Zog. (talk) 16:16, August 30, 2014 (UTC) 6 Look no offense but this wiki needs more than 3 active admins THE COSMIC COCKS The Zog. (talk) 16:21, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Troll alert! . Just................................why? The Zog. (talk) 13:51, September 7, 2014 (UTC) That was StarmanTweee. :D EmigaRaptor (talk) 11:37, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Pinkolol caught this one. 3 trolls in 2 days, damn. Anyway, here ZAID INDIAN The Zog. (talk) 15:31, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Please help EmigaRaptor keeps editing my page. I'm not violating any code or rule, but just because I do something he doesn't like he thinks it's ok to redirect my page, constantly mark it for deletion, and threaten me. His excuse is it's not canon, well neither is Dylan, SonicFan, yours, or MarioFan7070's page, yet he does nothing. Please help me out here! The Zog. (talk) 15:06, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Chap, the problem is you keep adding useless categories to it like "Best users on this wiki" and "Super Hero". Fine, I wil mark all pages which are not canon for deletion. How about that? EmigaRaptor (talk) 16:59, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Uh, that would just make it more valid for you to be blocked. Go ahead, see what happens. The Zog. (talk) 17:18, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Just sayin', we moved to a new wiki. Whenever you come back or whatever, it's here BedrockPerson :D 16:08, December 8, 2014 (UTC) OH SHIZ *clap* DD54321 (talk) 15:58, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Well IJosh, changes were bound to be made in 2015.--MarioFan7070 (talk) 17:40, January 2, 2015 (UTC)FoggyGlasses55